1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heating container manufacturing apparatus and particularly, to an apparatus for manufacturing a heating container which includes a horizontal air piston member, a vertical air piston member, and a roller having a plurality of teeth for slightly forming a plurality of helical concave members on the outside of the bottom of the heating container and its manufacture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, the outside of the botton of a stainless heating container is attached with a aluminum sheet having high heat absorbing capacity, which is overlaid with the stainless plate.
Although several salient configurations are formed on the stainless bottom plate of the prior art heating container for enlarging the transmittal area, the stainless plate tends to separate from the aluminum sheet attached to the bottom of the heating container since the salient configurations are formed by strongly and heavily pressing to the stainless plate.